Dying Embers
by jaugarjet15
Summary: Katniss didn't think the nightmares would ever really cease...


"_Hope is the only universal liar who never loses his reputation for veracity"_

- Robert Green Ingersoll

_

* * *

_

Katniss didn't think the nightmares would ever really cease.

The nightmares were terrifying and gruesome. There were times when Katniss would crawl out from under the covers and curl up in front of the fire place watching the embers die. Sometimes Peeta would find her there hypnotized by black, dead coals and know exactly how she got there. He would always sit next to her, until she would lean her head against his shoulder. This was his cue to put his arms around her and she would then bury her head into his chest. They had a ritual.

Sometimes Katniss had to be the strong one. There were moments when Peeta's blue eyes became completely devoid of their usual kindness and the hallucinations would take over. Several times horrible words sprung from Snow's psychotic spawn and Katniss would nearly choke on her tears. But she never left him to bear Snow's lies alone. The good Peeta, the one who gave her hope; the boy with the bread, even for a minuet, would disappear. Honestly, that almost scared her more than any nightmare. When her Peeta would reawaken, he would shake and shiver like a sapling in a violent storm. Katniss would hold him tight and never let go, until he was ready for her to.

One of the many things Katniss learned [but never wished she had] from the Hunger Games was that love could not be faked. Lust, affection and kindness could be , but not love. The type of romantic love the viewers in the capital adored to read about and watch was not what she and Peeta ever had, or ever really would have. What they _did _have, went so much deeper than that. Their love wasn't giddy, or all consuming or exciting the way romance novels were written, but unconditional and comforting. When they were in each other's arms, they felt safe and loved, and for them it was enough.

At night, when her past torments came back to haunt her, Peeta's arms were a place of solace and forgiveness. For a while, the nights of churning violently in sweat soaked sheets faded away into peaceful, but not totally dreamless nights. In the past, her nightmares were loud and drenched in bloody agony. That was war after all. Loud, bloody and painful.

After many years the nightmares slowly slid deeper and deeper inside her consciousness. But she never totally forgot them.

The sun had just set, spreading a pink, purple, orange, red and blue streaked the sky like strokes of paint on a canvas. Katniss and Peeta stood on the balcony of their home enjoying the view. Before the two finally went to bed, they discussed their adult children's difficulties and triumphs. They wondering how their grand children were behaving at their respective homes. After a few moments, Katniss and Peeta fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

_She's drowning. Katniss isn't sure in what, but she is. Everything is pitch back and constricting, but she_ _is not alone in the blackness. Rue is there with an arrow imbedded in her head, eyes blank and screams, but she can't make any noise. Then Katniss realizes that Finnick, Coin, Prim, Cinna and_ _everyone who died because of her cowardice are there in the same state Rue is. It's then Katniss_ _realizes why she's drowning. There's an arrow in her throat and she's choking in her own blood. _

_Katniss opens her mouth to scream, when-

* * *

_

Katniss jerks up from the bed. Her eyes widen in shock and horror as it had been so long since she had a nightmare. Hot, salty, tears began to stream down from her eyes. She wasn't supposed to have these nightmares any more, not when Peeta's arm protected her from the horrific terrors of her, _their_ past! Katniss hadn't cried in so long and she needed to get away, so she did the only thing she knew. She rushed to the fire place to watch the embers die.

Katniss never thought the nightmares would ever really cease.

She was right.

* * *

**AN: Reviews always appreciated, and I don't own jack shit. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
